Coming To Terms
by sballchick
Summary: Just some good old fashion Spashleyness! It starts out as them just being friends, but we all know where that leads to... yeah! WINK!
1. Chapter 1

((Hey, everyone!! Well, I decided to start another fanfiction… hopefully this one is good enough for you guys (and girls)!! **I don't own anything… sadly! **Anyway – please read and review!! Thanks a lot!!))

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

"Spencer, get in the car!" As Ashley watched mindlessly at her blonde friend prance about in the rain, she had a sudden urge to go all "motherly" on her. "Why? I'm not hurting anyone **_or_** anything!" "Well, for one thing, it's like a freakin' hurricane out there. Second, I just got my interior detailed and I don't want a wet little Carlin butt on my clean seats," Ashley then took a deep inhaul, "… and third of all, you might catch a cold!" Spencer suddenly stops spinning and gives Ashley one of those "defeated child" looks and makes her way to Ashley's vehicle. She gets to the driver's side window and shyly looks at her friend through the cracked window. "Okay, Paula. You win!" Spencer proceeds to get in the car when she is abruptly stopped by Ashley. "No, no, no." She then waves a stern finger in Spencer's direction. "What do you think you're doing?" Spencer cocks one eyebrow and looks at Ashley with much confusion. "Umm… doing what you told me to do. I'm getting 'in the car'." "Not with wet clothes on, you're not! **_This_** is a nicely detailed Porsche, Spencer Carlin!" She shakes her head from side to side. "Nope – not going to happen today, Kiddo!" She then reaches her hand around to the floorboard of her backseat, retrieves a tank top and a jean mini-skirt and hands it to the blonde. "Here." "Eww, Ash! You wore this _yesterday_!" "So what? It's not like I ran a marathon in it. I just took it off so I could workout." Spencer looks at Ashley with a surprised look on her face. "You… workout… are you serious?" Ashley sighs of surrender and says, "Okay – I don't _'workout'_, but – I did swim a few laps in my pool yesterday. Anyway, change and let's go!" With a huff and a puff, Spencer quickly changes into Ashley's attire and gets in the car.

"Where are we even going?" "Well, if you **_must_** know, we're going back to your house." Spencer, a little confused, turns to her left and looks at the brunette. "Why?" "Because, you need some clean clothes and I need to talk to your dad real quick." "Why do you need to talk to my dad?" "Because… I just… (_huffs_) Why are you so nosey, huh?" Ashley gently lets out a slight laugh and Spencer raises her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Fine – have it your way.**_ But_** – eventually, I _will_ find out." With a sharp head gesture in a sarcastic agreement, Ashley accelerates on down the highway toward the Carlin residence.

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

As Spencer is upstairs rummaging through her closet, trying to find something worth grabbing and stowing away in her night-bag, Ashley is downstairs discussing her "situation" with Arthur.

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V.**_

_Okay, so – I've got all that I need, right? Toothbrush, hairbrush… brushes, in general…, contact solution crap, cute clothes – wait, why would I need cute clothes? Oh yeah – maybe because your best friend lives like a billion dollars south of here and her standards are seemed to be set a little higher than yours. Oh… that tank's cute! Hmm… I wonder why Ashley needed to talk to dad. (shrugs) Who knows?!_

"Hey, Spence? You ready?"

Spencer, snapping back to reality, replies with, "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!"

As Spencer waddles down the stairs with more than a one night's sleep-over bag, Ashley accidentally lets out a slight giggle. "What?" "Jeeze, Spence! Are you staying over for the night or the decade?" "Shut up! (_laughs_) I didn't know what we'd be doing and… I wasn't for sure on what the weather would be like." "Oh yeah – L.A.'s weather is **_so_** unpredictable! I mean, one minute… it could be hot and then the next minute… (_eyes widen_) it could be even hotter!" Ashley can't help but laugh at her own remark. "Whoa – **_big _**change, Spencer!" Spencer just rolls her eyes and heaves a bathroom bag at Ashley, before they head off.

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

Now at Ashley's house, Spencer is in the kitchen, getting herself a plate of nachos; with Ashley "eagle-eyeing" her as she's preparing herself. "Spencer Carlin, if you eat those… (_narrows eyes_) you'll be sorry!" Spencer wanted to tease Ashley a little bit, so she picks up a huge cheese covered chip and places it dangerously close to her mouth. "Why? What would happen if I did?" "Oh – you don't **_even_** want to know." "Oh -- I don't, do I? Well," She then arranges the chip to where it's just resting on her bottom lip. "… maybe," Spencer moves the chip farther in her mouth. "… I… **do**!!" Just then, she quickly shoves the whole chip in her mouth before Ashley could even stop her. Ashley tightly presses her firm lips together and gives Spencer "the evil eye". "Oh – now you've done it!" Spencer, talking through all the cheese and chips, asks, "Whaw hafe I done?" "You pretty much just ruined the night for us!" Ashley shakes her head in disappointment and then asks Spencer a simple question. "How do you feel about that?" Now having swallowed the massive cheese covered chip, Spencer takes a hold of the TV remote, places it up to her mouth, as if pretending it were a microphone and announces in a news anchor's voice, "Actually, Ashley – I feel a tad bit unsure about my actions. (_shrugs shoulders_) Maybe if I would've known about your pre-conceived plans beforehand, I wouldn't have taken advantage of the Lay's chips and Kraft cheese!" Ashley just can't help but be overwhelmed by the blonde's "comeback". "You're such a smart-ass, Carlin!" Spencer wrinkles her nose and widely smiles. "I know… don't you just love it?"

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

((Okay everyone – that was the first official post of this fanfic!! Now – I don't like things sugar-coated… please, please, please – tell me how it really is!! Compliments and complaints are more than welcome here!!! And repliers are my best-friends!! Thanks!))


	2. What's In Store Tonight, Ash?

((Oh my goodness – thank you all so so so much for the reviews!! grits teeth I feel so special, you guys (and girls)!! Yay! Anyway – more of the story!! Next Chapter coming up!! **Once again, I don't own anything related to South of Nowhere!!**))

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

Ashley was now making her way up to her room with Spencer following closely behind her.

"Hey, Ash? How did I mess up 'tonight's plans'?"

"Umm… didn't you just eat that huge chip when I specifically told you not to?"

"Ahh – yeah, pretty much! But – I still don't understand how that might have affected what we're going to be doing tonight. If it has something to do with dinner or whatever – trust me… I'm still hungry! One little cheese covered chip is not going to fill," she quickly rubs her stomach as if she were a blonde Buddha man "… all of this!"

Ashley, seeing her friend's remark and action, can't help but laugh.

"Well, in that case…" Ashley then picks up her car keys and gives Spencer one last look before she proceeds to walk out of her room.

Spencer carefully watches what Ashley is doing and then gets up – and runs after her; eager to see what Ashley Davies has in store for them.

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

Now in Ashley's nicely detailed Porsche, Spencer is starting to get antsy… and Ashley is definitely noticing.

"Seriously, Ashley – where are we going now?"

"Spencer – jeeze!! Just sit back and enjoy the ride, deary!"

Spencer can't help but be a little bit nervous and a tad bit excited. Ashley has always been this huge mystery to her. Its like, she knows who she is… but she doesn't feel totally sure about _who _she is… or _how_ she_ was_. To Spencer – it was complicated!

Anyway, throughout the whole time of Spencer's thoughts – Ashley had successfully pulled into a nicely lit restaurant parking lot and without notice of Spencer's "zoned-out"-ness… turned off the car and turned her attention to the beautiful blonde.

"Spencer?... Spencer?... Spence!"

"Huh? What – yes. What?"

"Jeeze – if that's what it takes to wake you up from your daydreams… I don't even want to know what it takes to get you up in the morning."

Spencer just rolls her eyes at the other girl's attempt at a "joke" and announces,

"Whatever, Davies!" She then stupidly looks around the area of the parking lot and suppress a quick giggle.

"We're already here? Jeeze – where was I when all this happened?"

"Apparently you were in that wonderful state of confusion and dismay – otherwise known as 'La La Land'!"

Once again, Spencer just rolls her eyes and makes her way out of Ashley's car.

"Hello, Ladies! What a wonderful night to come to our establishment and enjoy our wonderful food! Would you prefer smoking or non-smoking?"

Ashley quickly glances over at Spencer with a slight twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Ahh – I'm not sure at the moment! Well, the rehab center tells me that I should start doing normal non-smoking things… you know like: running, jumping… actually being 'physical' for once! But – my heart is telling me otherwise…" Ashley shyly looks back at her friend who is now in an uncomfortable situation of wanting to bust a lung by laughing or just keep quiet and go along with the other girl's plan.

Finally, Spencer overcomes her ability of laughing and replies to the waiter, "We'll take a booth in the _non-smokers'_ section, please."

Now obviously annoyed by the girls, the waiter ushers them to their seats and announces that their server will be on the way shortly.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Ahh – what can I say? I learn from the best." She then points her index finger in Spencer's direction and starts to quietly golf-clap.

Spencer, being the smart-ass that she is… takes a quick bow and then seats herself into the booth.

"So – what else do you have in mind for us tonight?"

**SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON**

((Alrighty, people!! This is the time where you let what you thought of this chapter SPILL!! Don't hold back, please!! Hit me with your best shot!! Yes!! Later… ))


	3. I Think I Saw Fireworks!

((HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! Hopefully, you all are having a great Turkey Day!! Let's just hope that this chapter will contribute to your awesome day! Enjoy!!))

**SONSONSONSON**

With a full belly and a confused expectation of her night, Spencer just decided to trust Ashley on the plans for the rest of the night.

"Are we almost there, Ash?" Spencer whined from the passenger seat.

"Not yet, okay?! There's still like ten more minutes left. Look," Ashley then pulls out her iPod and hands it over to the blonde. "… pick out some 'calming' tunes and just sit back and relax, for once… okay?"

Spencer lets herself give way of a slight sigh before picking something calming and soothing.

"Oh, Ash! I love this song! I can't believe you, Ashley Davies, would have such a girly song on her iPod!"

Ashley quickly turns her attention away from the road to give Spencer one of her deathly stares.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She says with a hint of knowing in her voice.

Spencer isn't for sure if Ashley was offended by her comment or what, so – she decided that she safest route around this subject would be to just let it go.

"So, yeah – anyway… are we there yet?"

Ashley over-dramatically sighs and rolls her eyes and accelerates down on the gas pedal.

**SONSONSONSON**

"Okay... open them."

Spencer takes her hands away from her closed eyes and tries hard to make her eyes adjust to the objects in front of her.

"Oh… Ashley – it's beautiful!"

Standing in the middle of the pier, while over-looking the ocean; Spencer and Ashley were both amazed at the radiant glows coming from the moon that night, that it almost took their breathe away.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't realize how pretty it would've been…" she then turns her head to make Spencer her focal point, "… until now."

At that moment, Spencer could sense Ashley looking at her; as if burning a hole in the side of her face.

Ashley knew that this would be the night that all her dreams and wants would spill out beneath the pages. She just knew it would be…

Spencer, on the other hand; knew that this would be the start of something new and possibly a little bit confusing and scary. _What happens if we kiss tonight? What would we do afterwards? Jeeze – I'm so nervous… what if it actually happens… **tonight**?_

"So – do you want to sit down with me?"

Snapping back to the scene, Spencer follows Ashley to the end of the pier; where they hang their legs over the side and peer out into the ocean's blue.

"I think this is just about the greatest place I've ever been to in L.A. so far."

"And, why do you say that?"

"Well, in L.A. – everything moves so fast and it's hard to keep up with everyone. But here, you can actually catch your own breath… just in time to take another one." Spencer keeps her focus on the red, bobbing buoy that has a little bell inside of it. Every two or three seconds, it dings and it makes Spencer sway back and forth with the current of the waves.

"This place sure is different in the daytime, though."

"How so?" asked Spencer.

"Well see, in the daytime – this strip of pier is just… wooden planks in the shape of a walkway. But at night – this place is so…"

Ashley's next word was suddenly ripped from her own thoughts.

"Romantic…" without taking her attention off the buoy, Spencer places her right hand over Ashley's.

Ashley looks down at the tanned hand covering hers and states, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Now, fully aware of the scene that has just been played out in front of her, Spencer looks to her right and comes in contact with a pair of soft, brown eyes.

"Spence, I…" For some reason, Ashley was having a hard time spitting out this sentence. And it made Spencer blush at the sound of all the jumbled up words coming from Ashley's mouth.

"Well… I... I mean, we…"

She was soon cut off again by a pair of warm, inviting, luscious lips grazing her own.

To Ashley, it seemed as if their first kiss set off fireworks and it somehow made time stand still… just for that moment in time.

Now parted, Spencer looked at Ashley with a very soft look and slowly blinked her eyes… not wanting to miss a second of the brunette.

"So… what's next on the agenda, Ashley?"

**SONSONSONSON**

((Alrighty, folks! Another update by yours truly!! Please leave me some nice little reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!))


	4. Is Your Pool Fixed?

((Alright, guys (and girls) – sorry for the long update! Sorry… anyway – back to the story!))

**SONSONSONSON**

The next thing Spencer knew, she was being guided to Ashley's Porsche and being driven away from their memorable spot.

With the night's actions, Spencer wasn't for sure what to say or even _do_, for that matter – so, she just decided to let Ashley do all the talking, thinking and planning; as usual.

Ashley, of course, was the more experienced of the two. She knows what it's like to be on either side of the road. She remembers quite clearly on how her first kiss with a girl was like.

_Scary, confusing, embarrassing, uplifting, a breakage of the ice-wall the two of you have built up and a little bit of rebellion floats through your veins. No reason for it to, but – somehow, it just does. _

The brunette, coming out of her own train of thought, looks over at Spencer and notices her being quieter than usual.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

Spencer's head suddenly jerks up at the sound of Ashley's low, gravely voice and she waits a few minutes before answering Ashley's question.

"Nothing. I just – I'm just hoping that this isn't some potential goofing of my feelings… toward you."

"Okay – why would you think that? Spencer – I don't kiss just to kiss…"

"Oh – you don't?"

"Not like how I kissed **_you_**!"

There was slight defensiveness in Ashley's voice now and it kind of scared Spencer. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Ashley over her being confused on her feelings.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Ashley – I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay. It's just that – I wish you wouldn't let other people's judgments of me persuade you so much."

"Who's judging you?"

"**_Everyone_**!! The world, your mom, Glen, the cheer-bitches… and sometimes – I'll even catch myself judging me."

All Spencer could manage to spit out was, "I'm sorry…" and for those two – that was the end of that conversation. No more was said – and no more were they going to bring it up.

**SONSONSONSON**

Having given their last conversation about ten minutes to die down, the beautiful brunette wanted to keep their "talking-status" alive.

"So – do you think you can spend the night?"

"Umm… sure! I'll just have to call home and see how things are with them."

"Is there something wrong with your family, Spence?"

"No, no – I just… I want to make sure it's okay before I just go out and do something I'm not supposed to."

Ashley then muttered a few words under her breath that sounded like, _"Like go out and kiss your best-friend…?"_

Spencer dialed in seven, known numbers into her cell phone and then began her conversation.

"Hey, Clay! Is dad home?"

"Oh – okay. Oh – I see. But – mom is?"

"Well…" she looks over at Ashley for some much needed guidance and then quickly covers the end of the phone with her hand; she then whispers to Ashley.

"What should I do? Clay says that mom's the only one home and she seems pissed off more than usual."

"Well, does your dad have his cell with him?"

"Probably."

"Okay, then – just call him and ask him real quick… and then have him call home and say that he _'forgot'_ to tell your mom that you were staying over at my house."

"Jeeze – quite a lot of work for just a little girl, huh?" she says with a small curl of her upper lip.

She uncovers the end of the phone and then talks normal into it.

"Okay, Clay… tell mom to call dad here in about… oh – ten minutes and he'll tell her all the details, okay? Alright! Thanks, Clay. Uh-huh – love you, too!"

She then quickly hangs up the phone by flipping the top of it down and then just as quickly, flips it open and dials another set of known numbers and waits…

"Hey, dad! Can I talk to you for a minute or two? Okay – well, I _really really_ want to spend the night with Ashley and I'm afraid to ask mom because I know for a fact that she'll say 'no', so….. alright!! Thanks, daddy! I love you, too! Bye."

Before ending the phone conversation with her father, Spencer kisses the very end of the phone and then proceeds to hang it up.

"Okay – wow – that was… eventful!"

"Anything for you, Ash!" she says with a little bit more happiness in her voice.

"Okay – let's go!"

"Umm… Spence? We're already here."

"No way?"

"Yes, way! While you were over there_ 'manipulating'_ – I was busy over here driving and keeping our lives safe."

Spencer gives Ashley one of those, "Oh – you think you're so funny, don't you?" looks, opens the passenger side door, and then runs to the front of Ashley's mansion.

"Jeeze, Spencer! Could you be anymore eager to get inside?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Hey – is your pool fixed yet?"

"Umm… yeah, it is! It took those workers like two months to get all that lining scraped out and then it took them another two months to replace it all. So yeah – it's done. Why… you want to go swimming?"

Spencer sexily takes Ashley's keys from her, opens the front door and then turns around to face Ashley. With the house being dark inside, it was kind of hard for Ashley to see Spencer's face clearly, but – Spencer, on the other hand, could see Ashley's better than ever.

"Only if I can borrow a suit…"

**SONSONSONSON**

((Okay, okay! There's another quick update by me!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing… you all are definitely my best-friends! Lol… thanks!))


	5. It Was A Serious Moment!

((Okay, so – I'm extremely sorry for not updating faster! We've been getting some horrible snow and it's hard to get on all the time! Anyway… excuses suck, so… no more, okay?! Lol… okay, more story!))

**SONSONSONSON**

Now up in Ashley's room, Spencer is searching through Ashley's closet for an acceptable suit.

"How come there isn't a single suit in site? I thought this was a 'closet'?"

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough. Try behind that big box on the shelf…"

Spencer did as she was told and when she tried to move the heavy box, it rattled the whole top shelf; sending all of Ashley's hung up clothes to come crashing down on the floor.

"Oh no – I'm sorry, Ash!"

Spencer began picking up the loose clothes and trying to find their rightful hanger to place them back on the rail, when Ashley strutted over to her and stopped her ever so gingerly.

"Spence… what are you doing?"

"Ahh – what does it look like I'm doing?" she grabs a handful of clothes and tosses them back down. "I'm cleaning up this mess I just made."

"But – you don't have to. Look," Ashley then picked up a hanger that had a cute little two-piece, white suit that had the word "Billabong" wrote across the top of the suit in red.

"I guess you managed to find what you were looking for, huh?"

Spencer let out a slight sigh, but quickly covered it up with a little chuckle of her own.

**SONSONSONSON**

The two of them mindlessly made their way down the staircase, through the hallway and were now heading toward the sliding glass door in the kitchen.

"Man – this house is so…"

"Big?" finished Ashley with slight sarcasm coming from her remark.

"No, smarty pants – I was going to say 'quiet at night', but – you took it upon yourself to be a smart-ass, didn't you?"

"Well, when I see an opportunity to be a smart-ass, I don't think twice on it! I'm like the human Nike sign – I just _'do it'_!"

The two of them shared a moment of laughter before grabbing a couple of waters from the refrigerator and heading out the back door to the newly designed, underground pool.

Ashley sat down their waters and went over to the flat seats and placed their towels side-by-side. While still in motion from putting down their things, Ashley was in that mental state of order. _Okay, waters go over there, the towels go here, the door is shut, the lights in the pool are on… wait, does she want the jets on? _

"Hey, Spence? Do you want the jets on or what?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just have to go inside and flip the switch."

"Aww… you mean, you're leaving me out here all alone?"

"Unfortunately, my dear – that's exactly what I'm doing! I'll be back in a second, okay?"

With the puppy dog look not really working this time, Spencer managed to say, "Okay" in the saddest voice possible.

While waiting for Ashley to return, Spencer had found herself a spot on the edge of the pool; draping her legs over the side. She was lazily swaying her legs back and forth in the water; making ripples appear on the water's surface. She sat in complete silence… only listening to the sound of the water splashing against her legs and the faint sound of an ambulance in the distance.

It was almost like clarity for Spencer. Everyone needs a few minutes of time alone and this was Spencer's. So – she took complete advantage of it. She thought over a few aspects in her life… mainly, Ashley! She thought of how she was so beautiful and how anyone could ever hate her. She hated the fact that Ashley was despised by a group of people who, in fact, didn't matter, for being who she was meant to be. Spencer knew that her feelings for Ashley ran much deeper than just a "want". It was more of a "need". A desperate one, at that! But she couldn't help wondering if she would possibly be hated by everyone - just how Ashley is. Those thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ashley who had apparently turned on the jets; making Spencer jump completely out of her suit… which, wouldn't have been such a bad thing for Ashley.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Turning around, Spencer had noticed that in that mere 3 minutes, Ashley had gone upstairs and changed into a different bikini.

"Umm… yeah – something like that. More importantly – why did you change suits?"

"Ahh – the other one was way too scratchy. This one… is amazing! It's 100 percent silk!"

Spencer giggled at Ashley's obsession with her bikini… and herself… as Ashley made her way over to Spencer's chosen spot on the cement.

"So – what were you thinking about?"

"When?"

"Earlier, when I was turning the jets on. I saw your face… you looked all 'deep-in-thought'."

Spencer suddenly gasps and puts her right hand over her heart.

"Ashley Davies, were you spying on me?"

"No way! I'd be a horrible spy! I'm way too noisy! I just noticed how you looked so…"

"So… what?"

Ashley could tell that this was going to be one of those serious subjects and decided to run away from it all.

"So… **_dry_**!!"

Just then, Spencer was taken off guard by Ashley, who had pushed the lovely blonde in the pool and was now standing up above Spencer and clutching her stomach.

"Oh man, Spence… you've really got to be careful when you sit by a pool and I'm around!" she decides to laugh it up as much as possible.

Spitting out water and wiping her eyes dry, Spencer cupped a handful of water and slung it over to where Ashley was now standing.

Now half wet, half dry – Ashley quietly says, "You're so dead for that, Carlin!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, Davies?"

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer – you don't even want to know what I'm capable of doing. If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty bad-ass!"

"Okay, anyone who says they're 'bad-ass' is obviously not a bad-ass!"

"Well then I must be an exception to that rule."

"Ashley?"

"What?" Ashley said rudely.

"Shut up and get in the pool!"

Before obeying, Ashley shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath, then took the plunge into the crisp, clean pool.

"Jeeze, Spence – it's freezing!"

"Oh – stop being a baby for once. Here," she then extended her hand out to Ashley.

Ashley briefly glanced at Spencer's hand, then at her face and then back down at her hand before taking a hold of the tanned hand. Spencer gently pulled Ashley in toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Ashley was in complete bliss. She had always loved the feeling of another being wrapped around her body. But – this blonde babe wasn't just anyone… she was Spencer Carlin. Ashley just loved how her name rolled off her tongue – Spencer Carlin – man, it sounds good! Spencer Carlin had changed Ashley's life and was now becoming apart of her life… a part that Ashley had always longed for. Spencer Carlin was now… apart of Ashley's heart; as if it were meant to be.

"Are you warmer now?"

"Huh?"

Spencer pulled herself apart from Ashley and looked her right in the eyes.

She now sported a more serious look and it definitely presented itself quite nicely, according to Ashley. Now matter what Spencer's current mood was, she always had a cute little face to go along with it. When she's happy, her eyes are just as bright as ever. When she's upset, her eyebrows kind of go inward and they make her lips look firm. When she's sad, she always has a couple of glistens in the corners of her eyes and the tears are just daring to fall. But this serious look was Ashley's new best-friend. She came to realize that whenever Spencer had the serious mask on, it always meant something new – some kind of new discovery or new experience that they would share together.

"What?" asked Ashley in a confused tone.

"Nothing. I just realized that…"

She trailed off; not really wanting to sound pathetic or too clingy.

"What, Spence? You can tell me."

"I know, I know – it's just that… earlier this evening, when we kissed – I really… liked it."

"I did, too! It was almost like time stood still… just for that moment."

"Exactly! And I wanted to let you know that, but – seeing as how you beat me to it…"

Ashley laughed and placed her hands on either sides of the blonde; pulling their hips together.

"Sorry to steal your thunder, Spence."

"Its okay – in fact, I'm glad you said it before I did. I was so nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess just because it had to do with us… I mean, you and I."

Ashley slightly grinned; knowing very well what Spencer was saying and once again… took it upon herself to make the first move.

She trailed her right hand from Spencer's waist, up her side, around to her back, over her shoulder and stopping her quest right on Spencer's left cheek. Now cupping the side of her face, she gently pulled it closer to hers; making it seemingly impossible for Spencer to decline her invitation. Bridging the gap between them, Spencer moved closer in to Ashley and met her lips with her very own.

Once again, time stood still for the two girls. The sound of the jets were now mute, as was the sound of the ambulance in the background.

Seeing as how much the two girls cared for each other, it quickly escaladed into something bigger. Ashley had backed Spencer up to the side of the pool and was now nibbling on her neck.

Spencer had closed her eyes and had thrown her head back; soaking in all of Ashley's goodness. She then suddenly felt Ashley's hand creeping up her back, making a connection with the suit's string and just then, gravity came into place and Spencer felt it.

Ashley stopped nibbling and looked up at Spencer with much want in her eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course… I trust you, Ash."

**SONSONSONSON**

((Well there you go, people! Hopefully, you all will enjoy the next chapter! I'm prepared for a nice update with it! And don't worry… there will be even more scenes like this. In the next chapter, I won't skip to the next morning… no, no, no – we're going straight to the next scene! Lol… so get ready, all! **OH YES – THANKS IN BIG PARTS TO MY GOOD GOOD FRIEND JESSI FOR HELPING ME WITH SOME MINOR DETAILS ON A FEW PARAGRAPHS! THANKS SO MUCH!!** ))


	6. Spencer's Heaven!

((Alright, so – this chapter is going to be like… a highlight for me! Bear with me because, unfortunately – I've never experienced any of it… and – yeah! You get the gist! So yeah… new update! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

Ashley then made a quick head gesture to her beloved blonde and with arms wrapped around her, she and Spencer made their way up the stairs of the pool in complete anticipation of their night's journey.

With each step taken, it became harder for Ashley to move her legs up the stairs without tripping. Seeing as how Spencer had become practically leech-like on her neck, anyone in her shoes would understand.

Now fully up the stairs and standing in Ashley's doorway, Spencer once again, had her back against the frame of the door. Ashley reached her hand around to the light-switch, turned it off and then playfully grabbed Spencer by the strings of her bottoms, until they were standing directly in front of the bed.

Swaying back in forth with each other, the two girls were now successfully in place for their upcoming event. An event that Spencer was excited about – but on the other hand, was painfully nervous for. But once she saw how calm and soothing Ashley's eyes were, all those bad thoughts just floated away like a bubble in the breeze.

Ashley then softly pushed Spencer in the direction toward the bed and once Spencer's legs hit the mattress, her knees buckled out from under her and all she could do was fall back into the softness of Ashley's bed. Ashley strattled Spencer's hips, leant down and put her right hand on the back of Spencer's neck; pulling her head in closer. She moved her own head in toward Spencer's and without thinking, Spencer slowly closed her eyes. But Ashley, being the tease that she is, went straight for Spencer's left ear and quietly whispered,

"You're so beautiful."

From just the softness of Ashley's tone and the warmth coming from her breath, Spencer shivered a couple of times; sending goosebumps all over her slim figure. Ashley then decided that enough was enough – she wanted that next kiss more than Spencer and she was truly the only one who knew how to wrangle it out of her.

She then skillfully maneuvered her hand in between the suit and Spencer's lower back. She could feel Spencer's peach-fuzz on her back, so she let her fingers run wild. Barely touching the hairs and sending even more shivers throughout Spencer's body. Ashley felt Spencer arch her back up and she took that as an excuse to move her arm all the way under Spencer's back. Now with one arm around her waist and her right hand plastered to the blonde's neck, Ashley was set to pounce on Spencer like a hungry tiger waiting for his prey to budge.

She moved her hips in a motion that made Spencer suppress a quiet moan only Ashley could hear. Knowing that she had just made Spencer aroused, she internally laughed and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. She knew what she was doing, but all the while – it was Spencer who had the twenty questions floating around in the back of her mind. But she trusted Ashley with everything and every fiber of her being and she knew that if things started to get uncomfortable… which she knew wouldn't… all she would have to do is tell Ashley and hopefully she'd understand. Hopefully… being the key word here. In the back of her head, she knew that Ashley was experienced. She knew that she had been with more than one girl… oh heck – she knew for a fact that it was more than five or so – and she just didn't want to disappoint her or give her the slightest idea that she was "inexperienced". But Ashley knew that this was all new to Spencer and that's the reason behind her speed of their escapade. She's been with girls like Spencer before. She knows that you have to take things slow and steady. You can't push them into anything… but for some reason, Spencer wasn't like those other kinds of girls. Spencer was the kind of girl who knew exactly what she wanted and without hesitation… she went for it. But tonight was her and Ashley's night and nothing was going to stop them from succeeding.

Meanwhile, Ashley's hip thrusting had become stronger and harder and it was getting to Spencer. Now kissing Spencer's luscious lips, Ashley used her hand – that was previously cradling Spencer's neck – to work out all the kinks and knots in Spencer's bathing suit top. She finally managed to unravel the last knot, only to be completely speechless at what she saw underneath the suit. She couldn't help but stop what she was doing, lean up and take a few glances at the evenly tanned figure lying underneath her. She must admit – she was gorgeous. Spencer saw how pleased Ashley was with her body and couldn't help but blush like crazy. She knew only of one thing to get Ashley excited… she giggled like a little school girl.

"God – you know what that does to me."

"I know – that's why I did it, silly."

Wanting her more than ever, Ashley bent down and starting fiddling with Spencer's lips and catching her breath inside her mouth. Spencer's whole mouth was like cat-nip for Ashley. With Ashley still on top, Spencer moved her hands to the very back of Ashley and did just about the same as the brunette; undid a few strings and became amazed by the sight she saw. Both of them were beautiful girls and both of them knew it.

Ashley smiled down at Spencer and Spencer smiled back up at Ashley. Then Ashley began to take their session just a step further. She started off by asking her beloved blonde for permission. Once getting approval of her wants, she placed her hand in the center of Spencer's chest and moved it downward so slowly and lightly, it made all the senses in Spencer's body awake and tingle for miles. She could feel, once again, Spencer getting goosebumps all up and down her body and it made her slide her hand down even slower and lighter than before.

Now meeting her bikini bottoms, Ashley stopped for a minute or two; just to see how much Spencer wanted this… or even her, for that matter. Having the feeling of Ashley's hand gliding down her torso not there anymore, Spencer opened her eyes and glanced up at Ashley; saying so much without using a word. The look in her eyes told Ashley everything she needed to know. She used her thumb, her index and middle finger as a fulcrum to set a gap between the suit and Spencer's body. Once the gap was made, she gingerly slid her hand downward toward a heated area.

Spencer knew what was coming next; she just closed her eyes and began to feel pleasure.

Things started off quite slow because Ashley figured that's how Spencer wanted things, but then again – Ashley wasn't a genius. After a few minutes of pulsing and probing, Spencer dominantly told Ashley that she could pick up the pace. Without hesitation, Ashley obeyed and began pumping harder and putting more of her hip into her motions.

From that moment on, it was all a big, wondrous blur for Spencer. She could faintly remember only a few things: the smell of Ashley's body lotion and shampoo, the feeling of Ashley's body against hers and the high that she got from that experience. It was indeed – _a night to remember._

**SONSONSONSON**

The next morning was anything but awkward. It was one of the greatest mornings ever, in Spencer's opinion. I mean, how often is it that you get to wake up next to this beautiful creation and know that she is finally, in fact… yours? It was like Spencer's heaven. All she needed to live and succeed in this world was Ashley… and an occasional doughnut here and there. But from what they did last night, Spencer knew that her life would be changed… _forever._

**SONSONSONSON**

((Alright, so – what did you guys think? Am I decent at writing smut? Hahehe… just kidding! Thanks to **ALL OF YOU** who review this story! You all are truly the fuel behind this fire (a.k.a. this fanfiction!) Thanks!))


	7. Class, This Is Tristin!

((Okay, everyone – thanks for all the reviews! **And for those of you who DON'T like my story and the way the plot, the jokes, the behavior between Spencer and Ashley, and the complete outline of my story is written – get over it!! This is MY story and criticism is more than welcome here, but seriously – if you're not liking the way my story is turning out… DON'T READ IT! Simple as that!** But for those of you who DO like my story… here's another update! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

"So, are you finally ready?" asked Ashley, who in fact, seemed a little bit impatient.

"Almost – jeeze, Ash! Just take a breather, okay?"

Ashley huffed and puffed, but all the huffing and puffing in the world could not make the blonde prepare any faster. She decided to take a load off and go get something to drink from her kitchen. Walking past the microwave, the oven, the pantry cabinets and the sink, Ashley made her way to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Evian from the top shelf. She cracked the seal on the lid and allowed the cool, refreshing water to trickle down her dry throat. She did the usual breather at the end of her swallow and then decided to do a check-up on her companion.

As she was turning the corner, about to enter the walkway, she was immediately knocked to the ground by Spencer. Without putting the cap back on her bottle, the water escaped from the container and spilled all over the tiled floor.

"Oh my gosh – I'm so sorry, Ashley! Are you okay?" asked a worried Spencer.

"Yeah," she rubs her lower back and fakes a hurt face. "I always like falling on my ass before school! No biggie!"

Spencer playfully punched Ashley's right arm and got herself up off the floor. Extending her arm out to Ashley, the brunette gladly took a hold of the soft hand and got her balance back in no time.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Without warning, Spencer moved her body into that of Ashley's and gingerly placed a small kiss on Ashley's firm lips. Not wanting to move from their position, the two girls stayed put for what seemed like an hour or so.

**SONSONSONSON**

Now at school, both were walking through the hallways of King High when they were taken off guard by a certain somebody who is not exactly wanted by them.

"Well, well, well… what did we have last night, girls? A little slumber party?" said Madison in a snooty tone.

"Yeah and it was a blast! Especially when your mom suggested 'Truth or Dare'!"

Once Ashley finished with her remark, Spencer couldn't help but let out a huge laugh. From Spencer's laughter and Ashley's "go-to-Hell" look, all Madison could do was simply walk away with the knowledge of Ashley's victory.

**SONSONSONSON**

As Ashley sits in her third hour American History class, she is carefully using her cell phone to text Spencer, who is currently in her third hour Zoology class. Ashley was so busy writing Spencer, she didn't even notice the loud knock on the door.

All of a sudden, the Attendance Counselor comes waltzing through the door with an overly shy girl following closely behind her. The Counselor hands a few papers over to Ashley's teacher and just as quickly, exits the room.

"Class, I'd like everyone to meet our new student. Her name is Tristin….. umm – how do you pronounce your last name?"

The shy girl giggled quietly to herself before answering, "Umm… it's Drewinski. You just say 'Drew' then, 'in-ski'." After her pronunciation lesson, she blushed very quickly and became even shyer to the class.

Ashley thought it was dumb how one person could be so shy just by telling a bunch of random people, who don't mean anything, her last name. But Ashley knew that for some people, first impressions were everything.

The teacher apologized to her before giving her an assigned seat.

"Alright, Tristin! Let's place you right behind Miss Davies over there in the corner. Ashley – please raise your hand and while you're at it – you can bring me your cell phone."

After a loud sigh from the brunette, she gets up and makes her way over to the teacher's desk; where she places her cell phone in the container marked "Cell Phone Catcher".

She reports back to her seat; all the while, the shy girl is closely giving Ashley the look-over.

**SONSONSONSON**

After class, Ashley decides to negotiate with her History teacher.

"Listen, Mrs. Dee – I have to… no – it's more or a 'need'! Look my cell phone is my life!!"

"I don't know, Ashley. It seems like this phone has completely taken over your world. And that's sad."

"Well, when your mom kicks you out of the house so she can spend some 'alone time' with her boy toys or when your dad only sees you every other decade… you tend to find a new life! Mine, however – is my phone! So please, Mrs. Dee," begged Ashley "if you hand over the phone, you'll pretty much be the coolest teacher in this whole school!"

With the puppy dog look in full swing, her History teacher couldn't turn it down. She pulled out Ashley's sleek phone and hesitantly handed it back over to her. "But…" she said with a stern tone in her voice "if I catch you on it again – there will be consequences, alright?"

Ashley simply nodded her head in agreement before exiting the room; feeling somewhat powerful.

As Ashley is opening her locker, she hears a loud shut of another locker and swiftly turns her attention to where the sound came from. She looks over and sees Tristin, who is in fact, looking in her direction. Ashley gives her a slight smile before having her eyes covered by an unknown person.

"Guess who…"

Ashley knows very well who it is, but decides to humor the blinder.

"Umm… Santa Claus?"

"Nope." says Spencer in a giddy tone.

"Okay, then – umm… the Easter Bunny?"

"No way!"

With the game getting ridiculous, Spencer takes her hands off Ashley's eyes; revealing to Ashley who was masking her.

"Oh… jeeze, Spence – I had no idea it was you!" she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, right! So – what are you doing after school?"

"Well, I have to go hire the new gardener because Pedro quit on us and now the leaves are getting annoying around the house. So… yeah, that's what I'll be doing. Why? Do you have something in mind for tonight?" she says with slight mischief in her voice.

"Oh," she takes one step closer to Ashley and puts her right hand on Ashley's soft cheek. "I can think of something."

She then, without awareness, moves into Ashley's lips and places a small kiss on them.

All the while, an on-looker is watching from a distance.

**SONSONSONSON**

((Alright, so there you have it! Another furnished update from yours truly! Hopefully, you all with review and tell me what you thought of it! Later…))


	8. You What, Spence?

((Alrighty, mighty!! I love love love all the reviews! It just fills my heart to know that people are actually reading my story – whether they like it or not! Lol… hopefully, it's the "like it" part! Hahehe… anywho – here's some more! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

"Hey, Spence – are you going to eat that?" asks Aiden with pleading eyes.

Spencer sighs before handing over her half eaten bologna sandwich to an overly excited brown haired boy.

"Aiden, why don't you bring your own lunch and stop mooching off of ours?" says Ashley in a rather rude tone.

"Because… I'd rather mooch off you guys and seeing as how good you two take it – it just makes it all worth while." He smirks before taking a huge bite of his now owned sandwich and sips on his Dr. Pepper.

"Anyway," says Aiden "have you guys seen that new chick?"

Spencer narrows her eyes and lowers her eyebrows.

"No, I haven't. What's her name?"

"Umm… it's something weird, like Torance or Trinity or…"

He was suddenly interrupted by an annoyed Ashley Davies.

"It's Tristin, you imbecile!" she shakes her head at her own statement.

"Jeeze, Ash – what's your problem? And how do you even know her?"

Without thinking, she turns to Aiden and abruptly gives him the finger. After rolling her eyes a couple of times, she reports:

"Well, I only know her because she's in my History class. Her assigned seat was… wait for it – right behind me!!" she says with much sarcasm in her voice.

Spencer giggles at Ashley's remark while Aiden just keeps on looking at the brunette.

"So – do you think you can get me the hook-up?"

Both the girls rolls their eyes in unison before getting up and leaving Aiden to wallow in his own world; alone at the table.

**SONSONSONSON**

The next period of school went by so quickly, that the students at King High hardly even got to catch their breath. All the while, Spencer and Ashley didn't think it went by fast enough. Every second apart from each other was just about as long as a year. Without each other – they weren't "them". Their friendship was like a CD player – Ashley was the player itself and Spencer was the earphones… without each other – the device is useless.

After their classes, Spencer meets up with Ashley at her locker and they exchange meaningful glances, before heading on down the hall.

"So – I finally met that new girl you and Aiden were talking about." Spencer says.

"Oh really? How and when?"

"I had to use the bathroom during Mr. Clark's class and while I was in there, she must've come in or something." Spencer tries to make this sound convincing, but Ashley knew very well that there was more to her story than what she was giving.

"Hmm… interesting. Anything else happen while you two were relieving yourselves?"

"Umm…"

"Spence… tell me the truth." says Ashley with sternness in her voice.

"Well – okay. That's not all that happened."

Spencer paused for a brief second; making Ashley want to know more of what Spencer's story was.

"And?"

"And well… she asked about you."

"Me?" Ashley wasn't sure whether to be confused, upset or just plain old flattered. "Why me?"

"I don't know – that's what I asked her. And she just said that she saw you in class and thought you looked 'interesting'."

"And what'd you say?" asked Ashley; hoping Spencer might've said something that would've given off the clue that she was involved with her.

"I just told her that you were extremely interesting. And then she asked me what you were interested in and I said…"

She was interrupted suddenly by Ashley who had taken it upon herself to lay down some lines.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't tell her that we were involved with each other…"

"Ash…"

"Not to mention most of the stuff we did last night and now you're sitting there letting it slide over some new girl?"

"Ashley…"

"Come on, Spencer – I thought I meant more to you…"

"Ashley!!" Spencer couldn't take the pressure of Ashley's words and how she wouldn't even let her finish her own sentence.

Ashley and Spencer both take in a deep breath before Ashley allows Spencer to speak for herself.

"What, Spencer?"

"Jeeze – you are way too hard on yourself sometimes. Anyway – you should've let me finish what I was saying before you rudely interrupted me."

"And that would be?"

"When she asked me what you were interested in… I told her 'me'." Spencer shyly looks down to the ground before looking back up at the radiant brunette; who was giving her the biggest smile known to man (or woman).

"Really?" she says while still grinning.

"Of course! I – I…"

Ashley tries hard to make out what Spencer is trying to say, but – she is having a rough time.

"You what, Spence?"

Spencer makes eye contact for a brief second before converting her eyes back to her hands.

"Nothing… let's just go."

Ashley sees how overwhelmed Spencer has become and decides to let that subject slide. While keeping a mental note of Spencer's behavior, Ashley says in her head:

"_I love you too, Spencer."_

**SONSONSONSON**

As they're making their way to Ashley's Porsche, the brunette is suddenly taken over by the feeling of being watched.

"Spence…" she says in a low whisper.

"What?"

"Turn around and see if anyone's following us or watching us."

Spencer does as she's told, but finds the solution of nothing or no one.

"There's no one following us _or_ watching us, Ashley. I think you're just paranoid."

"No, Spencer – I _know _that I heard someone." She gives Spencer a slight head tilt, "And I'm _not_ paranoid."

Spencer just shakes her from side-to-side before pressing on with their walk.

But from behind the cafeteria double doors, strays an unsuspecting viewer.

**SONSONSONSON**

((Sorry for it not being as long as it should be, but – its late (hahehe.. its only 9 or something!) and I have to go home real quick! But – please review! Later…))


	9. Jesus, Spence!

((Okay, so – I really really REALLY love it when people review my story! I absolutely adore all of you! Thank you so much! Anyway – enough chitter chatter – more of the story, right? RIGHT!! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

"No, Spencer – I _know _I heard someone... like, behind the trashcans or something."

"Ashley – _there is no one there."_ She was sure to enunciate her words carefully; really let Ashley take in what she was saying.

Ashley takes a few minutes to try and figure out what the ruckus was that she had heard. To her, it sounded like a door slam shut and then something falling over. Like… a trashcan lid or something. She wasn't for sure, all she knew was that she _wasn't_ paranoid _or_ crazy and that she had definitely heard something… _or someone_.

Spencer sees Ashley's uncertainty and gently takes a hold of her left forearm.

"Come on, Ash – we have to get you home." She says in an almost cooing tone.

Ashley decides that she will let this moment pass and follow Spencer's path to her car.

But before getting inside, she quickly glances over her shoulder and just catches a glimpse of a light blue shirt just heading around the corner. Her eyes widen, but she figures that she would just get in the car – and leave. No more questions asked.

**SONSONSONSON**

"So – what do you want me to do? Take you home or… what?"

Ashley was trying so hard to get Spencer's attention and seeing as how her current attention was focused on her cell phone, it was rather difficult.

"Spencer… Spencer…. Spence!!" yells a very impatient brunette.

Spencer tells her caller, "Just a sec." and then turns her head to face Ashley.

"What, darling?" she says in a mature voice, but Ashley knew she was just being a smart-ass.

"I need to know what you're doing. Are you going home or what?"

Spencer looks at the digital clock in Ashley's car and announces, "Umm… let's see – it's 3:25… umm… I guess you can," she takes a second to give Ashley one of those sexy glances, "if you want."

To Ashley, her look was so very inviting and was full of all sorts of pleasure, but – she couldn't take _that_ for an answer.

"Okay, well – what do _you_ want, Spence?"

Spencer quickly winks her left eye before returning back to her caller who was, indeed, more than a little impatient.

"Okay, I'm back. No – look, I said 'no', okay? Jeeze – nothing! Why don't you ever just believe me? Okay, fine – whatever."

With that said, she pushes the **End** button and hastily shuts her phone.

"Man – who was that?" asks Ashley; who was trying to think of someone who could possibly upset her blonde.

Spencer sighs and kind of grunts before saying, "Ugh – my mom. She wont take _'no' _for an answer."

As they pass a local restaurant, Ashley is still trying to think of something her mom would ask Spencer to have her say "no".

"Well, what did you say 'no' to?"

"Oh man – it's so lame! She has this 'take your kid to work day' at her hospital and she wants me to come along and be her 'assistant'."

She rolls her eyes for about three seconds before slumping over in her seat. She puts her hands over her face and quietly yells into them. Then, while sitting up and her hands still on her face, she slowly moves them down to her chin and lets herself be fulfilled in the moment.

"Why does my mom torture me so much?"

Ashley just laughs at Spencer's anguish before_ telling_ the blonde what _her _plans are for the night.

"Well – since you're having such a _horrible_ time at home, why not come out to dinner with me."

Spencer lets her hands drop into her lap and she heartwarmingly looks over at her beloved brunette before answering:

"I'd love that."

The two smile at one another while Ashley accelerates on down the road toward the Davies Mansion.

**SONSONSONSON**

"Welcome to the Grand House Special! Would you two like a booth seat? Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Ahh – non-smoking, please." says Ashley ever so calmly.

"And yes – we'd love a booth seat!" Spencer is all smiles tonight and Ashley is more than happy.

It seems like every time Spencer smiles at Ashley, it warms her heart to the highest degree. She loves how Spencer's mouth is shaped when she smiles and it makes her even more than happy to know that she has put that smile on her face.

As the waiter seats the two lovely girls, he hands them two menus and takes down their drink requests.

"Wow, Ashley! I love this place! It's so… elegant!" she says with much glee in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know! I came here when they first opened and let me tell you," she presses her lips together and looks off to the side, "they were definitely put on my Christmas List."

Spencer takes a few seconds to laugh at Ashley's remark before the waiter comes back with the drinks on a serving platter.

"Okay, that's one Cherry Coke for the beautiful blonde and a Vodka Cranberry for the radiant brunette."

Both Ashley and Spencer look at each other; about to spew with laughter, but instead, they simply just sit there and wait for the overly happy boy to move along and go to the next table.

Once gone, the two girls burst up a storm and can't help but feel just a tad bit sorry for the kid.

"Oh my God – what a loser!" says Ashley.

"Awww… Ash – be nice. He just thought we were two hot girls and he wanted to try and scam us… nothing to be a 'loser' over!"

Ashley looks at Spencer with a "yeah right" expression before laughter became her new voice again and actually snorting this time around.

**SONSONSONSON**

With the laughter now at rest and still no food on their table, Ashley is starting to get annoyed and impatiently scans the room for a _new_ waiter.

All of a sudden, she is at ease with her search; but a little confused on the new server.

"Hi, you two!"

Ashley looks up to find a new pair of blue eyes and a little bit of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh… umm… hi…. Tristin – right?" asks Spencer.

"Yeah, it's Tristin! And you're Spencer," she looks over at Ashley "and you're Ashley Davies!"

Ashley can't help but be a little freaked out by this new girl's sudden knowledge of her.

"Umm," she quickly looks over at Spencer who had a friendly expression on her face, "yeah – I'm Ashley. Ahh – I think you're in my Chemistry class, right?"

The new girl eagerly answers Ashley's question by saying, "Umm… it's actually History that we're both in, but… it's okay – I'll forgive you!"

Both Spencer and Ashley had the shifty eyes going and Spencer suddenly felt a cool, cold breeze wash over her body and it eventually gave her the chills; which amounted into goose bumps.

Ashley, on the other hand, couldn't help but still be just a tad bit freaked out. I mean, she has never said more than a word to this girl and now all of a sudden, she's telling her what her own name is… even the last name. This was all too weird for the brunette and she _had_ to make an exit – **_Pronto_**!

"Hey, Spence?" her voice cracks and she quickly recovers by clearing it. "Would you come to the restroom with me?" At the end of her question, she discretely winks in the blonde's direction.

Spencer, who is suddenly catching on, motions that indeed, she will go the bathroom with her.

The two get up and head to the bathroom, leaving Tristin all alone at their table.

**SONSONSONSON**

Upon entering the bathroom, Ashley suddenly swings around with her hands on adjacent sides of her head. Her eyes widen and she inhales deeply.

"Oh… my… God! How weird is she, Spencer?" she says without removing her hands from her head.

"I know – I felt so… watched! You know?"

"Exactly! Do you remember that time I told you to turn around and see if anyone was following us?"

Spencer shakes her head up and down; giving the indication that she knew what Ashley was saying.

"Well, before we got in the car, I turned around just in time to see a blue shirt run around the corner… Spencer – she was wearing a blue shirt _that_ day!"

At the mere sound of her own accusation, she begins to remove her hands from her head.

"Jesus, Spence…"

She takes in another deep breath before setting down the rules and regulations of this scene.

"Okay, here's the deal! Whenever we go back out, we ask for the check – then we can just leave and not have to deal with this psycho!"

"But, Ash… I really wanted to have a good night out with you… just the two of us." She says in an almost disappointed tone.

"Well, if you don't let us leave, we might have someone else added to our lovely set."

**SONSONSONSON**

((Okay, so – that was another update from yours truly… ME!! Lol… reviews would be an absolute joy, if you must! So, please and thank you, folks!!))


	10. Its Ashley, Mom!

((Alrighty, folks! Thanks for the reviews… they were greatly appreciated! Lol… here's some more story-time!! Hahehe… Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

As Spencer and Ashley walk out of the bathroom door, they are taken aback by what they now see. Whilst in the bathroom, Tristin had successfully managed to scoot a chair over to their table and was just sitting there; waiting for them to return. Like a little lost puppy waiting to be found.

Ashley sticks out her left arm and practically close-lines the blonde and she is immediately forced to stop.

"Oww… jeeze, Ash! Boobs – they hurt now… thank you!" she says with a flick of humor in her voice.

"Sorry, it's just… look at her! She's obsessed, Spencer!"

They both kept their distance for some time before retrieving their bravery and proceed to walk toward the table.

"Hey, guys! I was wondering when you two would get back! So – what are you two up to now?"

Ashley gives Spencer a sideways glance and can tell that Spencer is now feeling her pain.

"Umm..." Ashley begins to explain "we – **_Spencer and I_** – were just about to get the check and… go somewhere… else." she says plainly.

The newcomer looks up at Ashley, then at Spencer and then back to Ashley.

"Oh – I see." she says, "Well – would it be alright if… maybe I came?"

In Ashley's head, she's thinking, _"Oh my God, woman!! Get a clue… you're not wanted here! Leave us the hell alone!"_

And in Spencer's head, she's thinking, _"Oh Jeeze… how come this girl is so strung on hanging out with us? Maybe she has a crush on Ash… no, that can't be it! I mean, I've told her about… us – didn't I?"_

And in Tristin's head, she's thinking, _"Good God, she's beautiful! I just want to be near her… at all times! I mean, just look at her – the way her blonde hair flows over her face… it's so…"_

All their thoughts were completely interrupted by a ding of the bell from inside the kitchen.

"Order up!!" yells an over-worked chef.

Ashley snaps back to the reality of the scene and protrudes her words by saying, "Umm… look, Tristin – I don't think that'd be a very good idea. I mean, Spencer and I have other plans that involve just… us, okay?"

Tristin looks at Ashley sternly in the eyes before backing down; cowardly.

She shrugs her shoulders before saying, "Okay, whatever! I guess I'll just catch you two sooner or later." She walks to the right of Spencer, stops and whispers, "Hopefully sooner for you."

As she's walking off, Spencer is now having goose bumps run all up and down her body. Ashley, on the other hand, is stunned.

She takes a few glances back in the direction Tristin exited and then looks back at her blonde babe. With a slight giddy expression on her face, she begins to open her mouth to talk, but Spencer immediately stops her from continuing. She lifts up one finger to Ashley's mouth and says,

"Don't… say… anything! Got it, Davies?"

With Spencer's index finger still resting on her lips, she softly shakes her head up and down. Once Spencer removes her finger, Ashley can't help but bust a gut laughing; hysterically. Of course, Spencer joins in on the laughter. You had to admit – it was pretty funny!

**SONSONSONSON**

Now back at Ashley's house, the two girls are just entering the mansion.

"Oh man, Spence – I could not believe she had a crush on you!" says Ashley, while wiping away a fake tear.

"I know – I was certain she had a thing for you… because of all the glances she'd give you!"

"Well, looks like I'm not the only 'girl-catcher' around here then, huh?"

Spencer puts down her purse and slowly glides over to where Ashley is on the couch.

"No way… because, I think I've caught myself just about the best girl I could ever manage."

Spencer bends down and cups Ashley's face with her hands. Ashley looks up at Spencer with much want in her eyes and Spencer fills their gap.

With kissing their number one priority at the moment, Ashley pulls Spencer down on top of her; while scooting herself further down into the couch. For once, Spencer was incharge and she decided to take full advantage of it. She somehow managed to remove Ashley's knit cardigan while Ashley successfully removed Spencer's tight-fitted tank. Now that skin was touching skin, the two girls were finally moving forward in a direction that they both wanted.

All of a sudden, the front door to Ashley's house swings wide open and the two of them immediately stop their session and hurry off each other. While Spencer was looking around for her top, she just catches a glimpse of Ashley's mother and some guy doing just about the same as they were earlier.

Her mother and the unknown guy come through the front door, staggering and upon opening their eyes to find the staircase, they found themselves looking eye-to-eye with a couple of teenaged girls. One of which, was her very own daughter.

Apparently, there had been some heavy drinking at whatever party they were at because she hardly even recognized Ashley. She squinted her eyes and used her hand to shield off the light, as if the glow from the lightbulb was just too much for her million dollar eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

Now coming into the light, with no shirt on, Ashley surfaces lividness.

"It's Ashley, Mom! You know… your _daughter_! And technically, this is_ my_ house – I'm the only one who stays in it 24/7 with no one else!" a slight tear was starting to form at the corner of her eye.

With her focus now on the figure in the shadows behind Ashley, her mother states, "Well – it looks like you're not alone tonight! Come on, Ashie – I figured by the age of 18 you'd realize how big of a slut you were and stop using girls for _your_ pleasure!"

That particular sentence stung Ashley. It pierced her heart in a way only knowing from experience could explain. Now fully dressed, Spencer comes out of the shadows and stands closely behind Ashley.

The tear that had formed had now fallen; along with dozens of others.

"For one thing, Mom," she tries to push through her shaky voice, "I'm not 18 – I'm 17!!" she yells, "And I am _not_ a slut – you are! You come home every other night with a new man-bag on your arm and you have the nerve to call me a slut?"

Her mother releases herself from the big Italian and makes her way over to the brunette that she created.

"Well then – I guess we're more alike than we thought, huh? Like mother like daughter?" she says with a tiny giggle at the end.

Ashley steps back and really takes in what all had just happened.

"I will **_never_** be like you!"

And with that, Ashley grabs her purse and yanks Spencer out the front door. And before her mom could even turn around, they were gone; just like that.

**SONSONSONSON**

((Okay, so – what did everyone think? I know, its short and I'm sorry – but yeah! I'm on Christmas Break now, so – I'll be able to update more often! Yay! Read and review, please!))


	11. Ssshh!

((Okay, so – I'm planning on making this update pretty long! Hopefully, anyway! But yeah – alright, let's get down to it! Enjoy!!))

**SONSONSONSON**

With the accelerator up to eighty miles per hour, Spencer clung onto the door handle for stability.

"Ashley, slow down… please!" chimes Spencer.

Without looking at Spencer, Ashley let up on the gas pedal and the car went from eighty to sixty in just a few seconds.

Spencer looks over at Ashley with a serious face and says, "Thank you." Ashley looked over at the blonde with an, "I'm sorry" expression plastered over her face.

"So, where are we going exactly?" asks a cautious blonde.

"Anywhere." Ashley says plainly.

"But you don't even have a shirt on." Spencer says with a hint of humor in her voice.

From all the commotion and turmoil Ashley had gone through that night, she didn't even think twice about putting a shirt on… she just left. She slowly looks from the road, down to her torso, then back up at the road and laughs.

"I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing a shirt!" she laughs again, "Jeeze – the things you miss when you're pissed!"

Somehow, Spencer found it in herself to suppress a small giggle at Ashley's statement. But before long, the two were driving down the interstate going toward a much remembered place.

**SONSONSONSON**

Ashley pulled her nicely detailed Porsche up to the sandy lot and parked her car. As the two of them are getting out, Ashley reaches into her backseat and retrieves a pink tank top from underneath the passenger's seat. She shakes it clean from all the dust or sand that might have clung to it before putting it cleanly over her tanned figure. All the while, Spencer is watching and can't help but be amazed by the sight of it. The way the tank snuggled every curve, every inch of Ashley's body. The way her bouncy curls still seemed to have volume to them after the hard day. The way her eyes glistened in the soft moonlight. They had a distinct sparkle to them that made Spencer's heart flutter everytime she caught a glimpse of them. If it hadn't been for the darkness of their scene, Ashley could've been able to tell how much Spencer was blushing at just the mere sight of her. Spencer guessed that Ashley would've giggled at her and somehow, made her feel weird for staring so much. But she knew that through all her giggling and the pressure she put out to suggest an act of a certain way, Ashley really loved all the little things that Spencer did to _make _her giggle at her.

From all the thoughts that were swarming around Spencer's head, she was totally oblivious to the whereabouts of Ashley. She looked straightforward and only saw the horizon of the sea-line. Her stomach immediately dropped from the thought of being alone, but once she looked over her shoulder and noticed the tanned figure walking toward the pier, she began to feel warmth again. She took off in a slow sprint toward the brunette and managed to catch up with her in seconds. She moved to the side of her and gently took a hold of Ashley's right hand; softly cradling it.

Ashley stopped and looked down at Spencer's hand and then back up at the scenery. She then opened her mouth to speak, but when the time came for words, she was put on pause by Spencer's body forming into her own. The embrace of the blonde's was more than Ashley could handle. She tightly wrapped her arms around the tiny torso of Spencer and they simultaneously rocked back and forth; to the rhythm of the ocean waves crashing against the legs of the pier.

A few minutes passed by and the two girls were still in their hug. Ashley gently let go and slowly moved her head back; letting just enough breathing room between the two. She waited until Spencer's head reached the same level as hers and then she placed a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. Spencer closed her eyes and allowed herself to be in the moment of Ashley's kiss. Now in the same position as they were before, the two girls stood still; not wanting to ever let go. Spencer rested her head on Ashley's chest, while letting one hand drop to the brunette's waist.

With a whisper in her voice, Spencer asks, "Why can't the world just be simple? Why does it have to be so… complex?"

Ashley gently shook her head in agreement before replying, "I know what you mean, Spencer. But – if you really want that question answered, I think you're asking the wrong person." She ended her statement with a slight chuckle that made Spencer's head move along with the motion of her laugh.

No more was said for the time being. Only the sound of the water and the two girls breathing was heard. You could hear a pin drop, but by the time the pin was settled, another breath would be taken. _In… out… in… out._

The two released from each other and moved to a softer place under the pier. Ashley sat down on the cool sand, but before Spencer sat down, Ashley took off her tank top and placed it on the ground next to her.

Spencer stood still and began to giggle under her breath at Ashley's actions.

"Jeeze, Davies… we haven't even made out yet and you're already taking off your shirt."

Ashley just rolls her eyes and pats the shirt; meaning for Spencer to sit down.

Spencer obeys and takes her seat next to Ashley. She then rests her entire body against Ashley's and dominantly takes Ashley's hand in hers.

Once again, Ashley looks down at Spencer's petite hand cradling hers and smiles to herself. She looks out to sea and notices a sail boat all by its lonesome. She compares that sail boat to her life and then instantly looks over to the left of it and sees a new little sail boat coasting right along next to it. She then takes that little sail boat as Spencer and then puts two and two together; casually smiling from ear to ear while thinking about the comparison.

Spencer senses Ashley's quietness and looks up to gaze at the face of excellence. She takes a few minutes to just stare and observe the brunette before taking her right hand and gently stroke the side of her face.

"Ashley?" whispered the blonde.

Ashley turned her attention to the beautiful creation next to her and answered, "What?"

"How come you're so quiet? I mean, you're usually the one who wont shut up."

Spencer decided to giggle at her own statement, but her smile soon faded when she looked Ashley in the eyes and seeing how much it must've hurt her to sit there and let her mother bash her like that; or just people, in general.

Spencer suddenly sat up and took Ashley's face in her hands.

"Oh, Ashley – I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for that to come out and hurt you."

Ashley secretly let a tear fall off the side of her cheek before looking off to the side of the blonde.

"No, no, Spencer – it wasn't you," she sniffs "it's just… everything." She continued to let the tears run wild across her face until she was being held by a sympathetic girl. Spencer took the initiative of the situation by draping herself over the brunette. Ashley gently took form to Spencer's body and the two just sat there; being at one with each other.

A few minutes passed and Ashley let go of Spencer. While Spencer was sitting back down on the pink tank top, Ashley was standing up. Spencer quickly sighed at the effort she gave to sit down, but immediately dished out the same effort to stand up.

Standing behind Ashley, Spencer just watched her friend. She's never seen Ashley so… helpless. Well, there was that one time when Spencer had Ashley's hands above her head when they were – but, that's not the same, Spencer suspected.

She took a few steps toward Ashley and gently wrapped her arms around her waist; resting her chin on Ashley's right shoulder. The brunette then looked over her right shoulder and graciously caught Spencer's lips with her own. The two stayed like this for a few seconds before parting and returning their gazes back to the open sea.

**SONSONSONSON**

The next day at school, Spencer was casually walking through the hallway of King High when she was suddenly pulled by the arm into a deserted Math Lab.

"What the hell?"

She was immediately shushed by a familiar blonde.

"Ssshh! You don't want us to get in trouble, do you?"

"Tristin, what the hell are you doing?" asked a concerned Spencer.

The crazed girl looked around the shadowed room before answering, "Well – I just thought we could use some time alone, you know?"

Spencer cocked her head to one side and evil eyed the girl.

"Umm… no, I_ still_ don't know what you mean. Look, I don't know what you think is…"

Spencer mouth was suddenly cupped by Tristin and then violently, she tried to kiss our beloved blonde.

Spencer jerked back and got as far away from Tristin as possible.

"Stay the fuck away from me! Got it!" yelled Spencer.

"Come on, Spence! I just thought we could be friends!" urged the blonde.

Spencer then opened the lab's door and exited without saying another word to the psychotic female.

As Spencer is walking down the hall in a rage, she didn't even notice Ashley walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Spencer! Spence…"

Spencer sped by Ashley; not even acknowledging her presence.

Ashley looked back at the blonde speed-walking away and said to herself, "Jeeze, I love you too, Spencer."

**SONSONSONSON**

((Okay, kay, kay!! Lol… so – please review!!! Thank you to all of you who review my story, by the way! Later…))


	12. Hope You Like Roast!

((Alright, well – I'm in the holiday spirit, so – I decided to write another chapter – HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

Ever since Ashley first saw Spencer after first hour, she was a little suspicious as to why Spencer would completely storm through the hallway like she did. Ashley thought of tons of scenarios and came to the conclusion of only one: Spencer was upset and decided to walk away from the situation.

After the bell indicated second hour was finished, Ashley headed down the hallway to lunch. While at her locker, she was approached by an unwanted being.

"Hey, Ashley – will you tell Spencer that I had a great time with her during _'Math'_!" Tristin was sure to give the word "math" an exclusive release of air-quotes.

"What are you talking about, Tristin?" Ashley asked her quizzically.

"Oh – don't worry about it… she'll know what I'm talking about."

And with a slight wink of her left eye and a head tilt, Tristin pivoted and turned the opposite direction of the brunette.

Ashley watched the obsessed female walk away and then she turned her head back toward her locker and began to question Spencer. She sighed heavily before slamming the locker door and walking toward the quad.

She immediately saw Spencer sitting at their usual table with her head down, hands above her head and fingers intertwined. Ashley looked at the blonde and knew that something was amiss.

"Spencer…"

She turned around and met gaze with Ashley's brown, pulsating eyes. She swallowed the lump that was lodged in her throat before speaking. "Hey, Ash." She said, not sounding too thrilled.

"Umm…" Ashley wasn't for sure if she should bring up what Tristin had said or just keep it to herself. "So… Tristin came up to me in the hallway and…"

She was taken back by the sudden lunge Spencer did in order to stop the brunette's sentence.

"Ashley – I promise… whatever she told you – it totally untrue! I swear!" pleaded the blonde.

Just then, she slumped down on the bench and sighed of relief.

"Oh my God – good! For a second there I thought you were cheating on me!"

"No way! I mean… _with her_?" she shook her head from side-to-side, "Never!"

As the two rekindled their trust, Ashley could feel a hole being burned on the side of her face. She sharply turned her attention to where her feeling was and caught eyes with a pair of cold, green orbs. Tristin then smirked, winked again and then left her position.

Ashley decided to keep that little "moment" she just had with Tristin to her own acknowledgement and let Spencer rest easy for the time being.

**SONSONSONSON**

After the last bell rang, our two lovelies met up with one another and swapped glances.

"You know, if you want… you can come over tonight – it'll be just us! Plus… I need to repay you for last night. You know, with my mom and all the crap I put you through."

"Ash – you don't need to pay me back… I'm not in debt with you! But – I wish I could come over tonight."

"Well, why can't you?" questioned the brunette.

"Because my mom's home and my dad's out on a night-run to help a family that needs care."

She sweetly smiled at the thought of her dad helping a family in need and then her smile soon faded once she remember about her being all alone in the house with her mother. Well, she wouldn't be _all_ alone… Glen and Clay would be there – they could call 911 if anything extreme happened.

"Oh, well – that sucks a big one!" stated Ashley, "But – maybe you and I can do something… afterwards."

Spencer looked over at Ashley with a smile from ear-to-ear and generously accepted the offer.

"Of course! I'd love to do something with you later!"

All Ashley could do was smile back at her love. Considering she was driving and all – there wasn't much she_ could_ do _but_ smile.

"_But Spencer wasn't driving..." _thought Ashley, as she pushed on down the road.

**SONSONSONSON**

With a fairwell kiss and a moment devoted to a hug, Spencer left Ashley's car and entered her own house.

"Spencer!" yelled Paula through the kitchen's partial wall.

"I'm coming!"

Spencer made her way through the walkway and into the kitchen where she now saw her mother working hard to cut up potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, celery and other kinds of vegetables.

"Hope you like roast!" Paula proudly smiled at the thought of her own creation being minutes away from being devoured by her hungry, devoutly children.

"Glen! Clay! Dinner in fifteen!" she yelled once more.

Spencer just looked from one crock pot to the other and secretly took a piece of celery from her mother's cutting board.

"So, Spencer… how was your day?"

"Umm… my day? Well…" Spencer thought of what happened with Tristin and then she couldn't help but be overpowered by Ashley's offer. "Umm… it was – eventful." She said, trying to sound cheery.

"Eventful, huh?" Paula smirked; wondering if an event happened that she might need to know about. "What kind of 'events' happened today? Did anyone ask you out?"

Spencer thought of how random her mother's question was and how in the world she was going to answer that. Technically, Ashley _did_ ask her out, but believe it or not… that is _not_ the reply Paula Carlin would like to hear from her Catholic daughter.

Paula noticed Spencer's daze and loudly snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Spencer!" she said sharply.

The loudness of her mother's fingers made her jump a few centimeters off the ground before she answered, "Umm… well – you know, mom! When you ask me about my day," she continued, "I'm not going to say 'fine' or 'okay' – so, I'll say 'eventful' because I want to keep it _spicy_!" she said, with a little dance to show off her vocabulary.

Paula just mused herself listening to her daughter ramble on and on about how "spicy" her life was. She knew this move was for the better.

**SONSONSONSON**

With the table stacked of dirty dishes, eight p.m. was approaching the Carlin household. Clay set off to venture into the wonderful world of Chemistry, while Glen went to his room to listen to his newest CD. As for Spencer, she still had the thought of "afterwards" on her mind. She took a deep breath before entering the kitchen, but released her collected air when she saw her mother doing the dishes.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, honey."

"Umm… can I go over to my friend's house? She only lives a couple of blocks down and I really…"

"No, sweetie – it's almost 8:30 and I don't want you wondering the streets of L.A. at this time of night."

"But mom – I wont be 'wondering' the streets… I'll be safe in Ashley's mansion."

_Ashley…_ the name sounded familiar to Paula and for some reason, it gave her chills up her back.

"I'm sorry, Spencer – but no is no! Now go upstairs and do your homework. I'm sure you've got a ton of it stowed away in your messenger."

With the look of defeat, Spencer heavily moved her legs upstairs and while walking past Glen's room, she was not surprised when he made an unwanted comment.

"So, baby sister – trying to scam on some chick, huh?" he smirked.

"Glen, shut up! Just go back to your Bow Wow CD and try to be more _gangster_." she said while throwing up a sudden peace sign above her heart.

Before leaving his doorway, Glen discreetly slipped Spencer the finger and returned his headphones back to where they were.

Spencer dreaded calling up Ashley and breaking the news to her. But – it was getting "late" and she didn't want her waiting up for her all night; wondering if she was going to be able to come or not.

Spencer punched in Ashley's seven numbers and let it ring once, twice and then… the sweet sound that is Ashley's voice.

"Hey. I was wondering when you were going to call. Are you ready?"

"Umm… not exactly."

"Why – what happened?"

"My mom… that's what happened. She wont let me go out this late on a school night. I'm real sorry, Ash."

Ashley tried to play it off as if she wasn't disappointed, but among hearing Spencer's voice on the other end of the phone, she was morbidly depressed. She was really looking forward to seeing Spencer again. If she would've known she wouldn't see Spencer again for the rest of the night, she would've put more into their last kiss.

"Oh – it's okay. We'll plan something some other time, alright?"

"Okay, Ashley. I'm real sorry, though."

"Spence… don't even worry about it. Hey, look – if it makes you feel any better, I'll stop by and pick you up in the morning and we'll go eat breakfast before we get High with the King!" she said with a slight chuckle.

Spencer laughed too at Ashley's put down of their school before saying, "Okay! I'll be ready sometime around… seven or so. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but – I'll just call your cell before I leave. That way, you can make your excuse to leave without your mom caring."

"Yeah – that'll be the day… when my mom doesn't care as much."

"Yeah… I guess that is pushing the envelope a little bit, huh?"

"Pushing? More like ripping it to shreds!"

The two girls laughed a bit before hanging up their phones in anticipation of their next meeting.

**SONSONSONSON**

((So – this turned out to be just a filler chapter! Sorry for that! I hate fillers, but – sometimes, they're much needed! Lol… well – HAPPY HOLIDAYS and yeah … review, please! Later… ))


	13. Oh Well, Didn't You Hear?

((Another grand update from me! Enjoy!))

**SONSONSONSON**

With the alarm clock going off at 6:30 am, Spencer angrily slammed it off and rolled out of her nice, warm bed. She balled up her fists and rubbed her eyes before exiting her room; heading toward the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom door, it was locked and she could faintly hear Glen singing a Bow Wow song from inside.

She banged on the door, in hopes of catching his attention.

"Glen! Quit singing… you're horrible! Now open the door – I've got to get ready quick!"

Just then, the door swung open and a cloud of steam reached the blonde and a scrawny figure stepped out behind it.

"Calm down, Spence… jeeze!" He pointed inside the bathroom, "There... your royal highness."

She took a few minutes to give her older brother a few memorable looks before entering the bathroom.

Once done inside, she hurriedly scurried around her bedroom; searching for the perfect breakfast attire.

**SONSONSONSON**

_**HONK, HONK**_

"Oh shit! I'm not ready yet!" said a very rushed Spencer.

Just then, she heard her cell-phone go off and when she looked at the id of the caller, she instantly got a smile on her face. She flipped open her phone and answered it sweetly.

"Hello?"

"Hey – I'm here!" said a very cheery Ashley.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I'm not ready yet… I still have to find my bag and then I'll be ready, okay?"

Ashley smiled on the other end of the phone and replied, "Okay… take your time, Spence."

And with that, they hung up their conversation. Leaving Spencer to search her entire room for her bag. Once she found the annoying bag, she hustled downstairs to greet her family.

"Hey! Gotta go… see you guys later!"

Paula stood up from her seat and declared, "Spencer! At least take some breakfast before you…"

She was put on pause, due to the sound of the front door slamming shut. She then turned her attention to the other blonde sitting next to her and motherly asked, "Who is she getting a ride from?"

Glen looked up from his cereal and stated, "Beats me."

**SONSONSONSON**

As Spencer made her way to Ashley's vehicle, she had a smile that was at least a mile wide in length and that fortunately, made Ashley's ten times bigger.

"Hey!" said Spencer, while opening up the door and getting inside.

"Hey yourself!" Ashley put the car in Drive and made her way out of the Carlin's driveway. "So… where to?"

Spencer tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear before saying, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Umm… I'm thinking the Dollar Menu sounds exquisite! What about you?"

Spencer giggled at Ashley's choice and said, "Sure! I love those McGriddle things!"

With a suppressed giggle from the brunette and a head tilt from the blonde, the two of them pushed on ahead toward the golden arches.

**SONSONSONSON**

"That'll be $9.34, please." said the overly happy worker.

Ashley gave Spencer a discreet smirk before handing the worker a ten dollar bill.

The worker then gave her back 66 cents and for some reason, her fingers lingered a little longer than they should have on Ashley's hand; which made the brunette somewhat confident in her appearance for the day.

With the smell of sausage and hash browns now filling up the car, Spencer couldn't help but stuff her face with the luscious food.

"Jeeze, Spencer – you act like your mom hasn't fed you in like… ten days!" says a grinning Ashley.

Spencer lifted her head from its previous position to smile at Ashley; food breaking past her teeth.

"Eww… okay – remind me to _never_ eat with you _ever_ again!" Ashley wrinkled her nose before taking a sip of her coke for the morning.

**SONSONSONSON**

"Okay, class – today we'll be discussing current events. Now – does anyone have a current issue they'd like to point out?" asked Ashley's debate teacher.

With no responses from her class, the teacher blankly scanned the room for a hand she might've missed.

"Oh, come on people… there are more than a hundred issues bringing this world down. Most of you can at least mention one out of a hundred." She said with pleading eyes.

All of a sudden, her eyes fixated on a certain brunette that never seems awake in her class.

"Miss Davies…"

Ashley's head shot up and she had a sudden urge to ask a question, but was stopped by her teacher.

"… is there an issue you'd like to discuss today?"

Ashley tried to think of anything she might've seen on the news… wait – who was she kidding? She never watches the news. The only news that she happens to catch is the MTV's Ten to the Hour, but – even that wasn't memorable enough to save her today. So, Ashley did the next best thing: she improvised.

"Umm…" her eyes looking up at the ceiling, "… actually, there is something I'd like to bring up."

"Okay, Ashley – we're all ears." smiled the teacher.

Ashley shook her head, "Okay… umm… there's an issue in t_his_ classroom."

"Do tell."

"Well – why is it that this class is the_ only_ class that makes me want to fall asleep?" she all of a sudden got quizzical looks from all her fellow classmates. "I mean, honestly, Mrs. Drin… this class is so…"

"Boring!" yelled a kid sitting in the corner.

"Stupid!" yelled another.

"A waste of my fucking life!" yelled a girl in the last row.

The teacher had become a little taken back by her class's sudden outrageous rebelliousness and she figured that she should put an end to it; from the source.

"Now class!" yelled the teacher over all the other students.

The roar of her classroom was unbearable and all Ashley could do was sit back and watch what she had created. It was like dominoes… once you hit one – they all fall down. She could tell that Mrs. Drin was becoming quite peeved with the outbreak, but she didn't care one bit. She liked all this newly discovered drama coming from her classmates.

Just then, the teacher reached for her yard stick and swatted the first desk everso violently. It stung Ashley's ears and for a second, she thought she had gone deaf in one ear. While clearing her hearing passages, the teacher had gotten what she wanted from her class; silence.

"Now students," she said calmly "I don't really care what you think of this class." Her voice became higher and she was almost succeeding in the yelling stage. "This is a required circular and you _will_ finish this course! Now…" she glanced in Ashley's direction. "… as for you, Miss Davies – you will be leaving this class for the day and visiting Principal Smith for the time being." The teacher gave Ashley one of those "swooshing" movements with her hand, as if to say, "Leave my room before I murder you."

Ashley gathered her things and graciously left the classroom. She decided to go out with a bang and so… she slammed the door; knocking off the teacher's calendar that was carefully placed on her desk.

**SONSONSONSON**

After the lunch bell rang, Spencer made her way into the quad in search of Ashley. She looked around a bit before figuring out she wasn't anywhere and slumping her shoulders over her body and going to the vending machines to get herself something cold.

While putting in her dollar, she looked up and saw the reflection of a figure standing behind her in the glass of the machine. She jumped a bit and then slowly turned around.

The figure smiled at her and winked her left eye. "How you doing, Spence?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and became quite annoyed with the tall blonde standing behind her.

"Not now, Tristin. Look, I have to go find Ashley – I need to tell her something important."

"Oh well… didn't you hear?"

Spencer whirled around and caught gaze with the blonde.

"Hear what?"

"Ashley got sent to the principal's office this morning. Something about… rebelling against the teacher's authority or something." she cocked her head to one side and glared at Spencer.

"How do you know?"

"Oh," Tristin twirled her hair "I know a lot about Ashley." she smiled before turning around and proceeding to walk away from the hotter blonde.

Spencer decided that enough was enough. She was tired of Tristin always giving her looks from across the quad and sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Spencer marched up behind Tristin, grabbed her left shoulder and turned her around to meet eye-to-eye.

"Listen… I don't know who the hell you are, but – you seriously need to stop being a stalker!" Spencer made this sentence very hurtful. She was so tired of her and she needed to open up and let her know just how much she hated her.

"Look, Spencer…" shuttered the tall blonde, "I didn't mean to upset you… or Ashley, for that matter! I just… I wanted to get to know you two better!"

"Well… let me give you a word of advice: next time you want to get to know someone better – don't follow them around and be their personal stalker, okay? Its weird and you know what?"

Tristin shook her head.

"The other day, I almost filed a suit against you for harassment."

Tristin's eyes widened at the sound of "suit" and she became weak in the knees.

Spencer let go of Tristin's shoulders once done with her rant and she gave her a look that said, "Don't mess with me or my girlfriend and stay the fuck away!"

Once a few yards away, Spencer turned around and quietly giggled to herself. "I can't believe how mean I was." She giggled once more, "And I can't believe she actually thought I was going to sue her."

She continued her laughing before actually wondering if Ashley, for real, did get sent to the Principal's office. She then grabbed her bottle of pop that had been resting in the machine before heading on down the hallway in search of her girlfriend.

**SONSONSONSON**

((Alright… there you guys go! Lol… hope you all liked it! Later…))


End file.
